Any Thing For a Friend
by Draco Motomiya
Summary: Tai and Koushiro go to a party.Koushiro asked Tai not to drink,he doesn't,but nothing is stopping other people from drinking.What happens when a drunk guy gets in his car?What does Koushiro do when he sees a car heading for his best friend at full speed?


Hi! I don't own this show! DUH!!! I did this for dumb asses that get in their car when  
  
they're totally drunk and end up dead! Or, dead and killing some one with them!! SO DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE PEOPLE!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Anything for a Friend  
  
  
  
"Come on, Koushi, it will be a blast!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"But Koushiro, I told all my other friends that I was going to be there!"  
  
"Aaahhh! Fine! But you can't drink! I'm not kidding about this Tai! OK?"  
  
"OK!"  
  
Koushiro shook his head at his best friend and Tai looked up from his getting ready.  
  
"You're not going dressed the way you are right now. are you?" Taichi asked as he pulled his head out of his shirt.  
  
Koushiro looked in the mirror.  
  
"Yeah, why not?" he asked.  
  
"Because you look like a total geek!"  
  
Koushiro rolled his eyes.  
  
"Duh, Tai! I AM a geek!"  
  
Tai stared blankly at Koushiro and then threw some clothes at him.  
  
"Here! Just put those on!"  
  
"Awh! Taichi, first you DRAG me into this and now you want me to dress like you, too!"  
  
"Oh, shut up, Koushi! Just put it on!"  
  
Koushiro made a wordless sound of bitterness.  
  
"All right fine! But you do know you're paying for gas, right?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, lets go!"  
  
A few minutes later they were in Koushiro's car heading for the beach where the party was. Koushiro looked over to Tai who at the time was bouncing in his seat.  
  
"Taichi, you're seventeen NOT two!" Koushiro said, too amused to sound really harsh.  
  
Tai took a deep breath and then went back to bouncing.  
  
Koushiro rolled his eyes as he went back to watching the road. A few minutes later they were there. Koushiro got out first and they both walked to the party.  
  
"Taichi, make sure you don't drink, OK?"  
  
"Yes! Don't worry!"  
  
"Its just that the last time."  
  
"Koushi!"  
  
"OK, OK!"  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been a fun night and plenty of people were drunk but good old Taichi kept his promise to Koushiro. Koushiro was actually having fun! He looked over at Taichi who was talking and laughing with some friends. Tai started to walk over to Koushiro, but stopped and turned after getting blasted in the eyes with a headlight. Koushiro could see a car heading toward his best friend at deadly speed.  
  
Tai squinted and put his hands up trying to block the light.  
  
"Taichi!" Koushiro yelled as he saw the car move closer to Tai. He took off at a full run, his heart pounding in his ears as he glanced at the car and then back at Tai frozen in his spot.  
  
"TAICHI!" Koushiro yelled in a last attempt to get his best friend out of harm's way. Seeing that Tai was not going to move, Koushiro continued on his route. The car was trying to stop now, but there was no way it was going to stop in time.  
  
Koushiro's lungs were burning as he picked up his speed on the sand. He jumped in the air knocking Taichi down and out of the way. Taichi hit the ground hard and hit his head on a rock. All he heard was the car colliding with a tree and a cry of pain from Koushiro.  
  
A few seconds later Tai's eyes fluttered open. He sat up fast remembering all too well what had just happened.  
  
"Koushi?" Tai looked around at all the stunned-looking faces. Tai stood up with the help of some friends. That's when Tai caught his first glance at everything. Some people were running away, some were just staring blankly. Then something caught Tai's eyes. He looked at the sand where he saw a big blood streak. He followed that to a lump on the ground. He looked closer to see that it was Koushiro.  
  
"K.K.Koushi." Tai stumbled over to Koushiro, still too dizzy to walk normally. He fell to his knees, tears burning in his eyes. He gasped and took Koushiro's head in his hands resting it back down on his lap.  
  
"Koushiro, wake up! Please wake up!" Taichi choked. All the people still remaining could hear his boyish sobs. Taichi's head was pounding from hitting it so hard and his irregular breathing made it worse. Taichi's vision faded as his dizziness became unbearable. He slumped over, tears still streaming out of his eyes. The last thing he remembered was the faint sounds of an ambulance.  
  
  
  
  
  
Taichi started to come to. He could feel that he was in a soft bed and the air was stale and stuffy. Taichi scrunched up his nose and without opening his eyes he listened to the radio.  
  
"This is Tara Smith coming to you with a tragic news flash. Alcohol is suspected as the cause of a car accident, which claimed a young life and injured two. The car was."  
  
Tears slipped from Taichi's closed eyes as he thought about never being able to see his best friend again. He listened again.  
  
"The driver of the car was killed on impact after hitting a tree."  
  
The driver? Tai thought.  
  
"The driver!" Tai yelled out, startling the nurse in the room. She went up to the bed and took Tai's pulse. Tai pulled his hand away and sat up straight.  
  
"The driver was killed!" Tai yelled again. "Well, what about Koushiro?" Is he OK, then?" he asked, ignoring the pain in his head.  
  
The nurse smiled and pointed over to the other side of the room. Taichi looked and there he saw Koushiro sleeping in the bed across from him. He had a cast on his arm and a bandage on his forehead, but other than that, he looked OK!  
  
Taichi sighed in relief and lay back down.  
  
"Is he.all right?" Tai asked, quietly this time. The nurse nodded.  
  
"He's going to be just fine. He broke his arm badly and got a bump on his head but other that that he's in perfect shape!"  
  
Taichi smiled and reached out for Koushiro's hand, glad for his friend's well being.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK, so did you like it? If you did, be a responsible reader and write review!!! PLEASE PEOPLE!!! And while you're at it. read my other stuff too! Just click on my author clicky dealy. yeah. right um, I'm done, thanks for reading my stuff!  
  
Oh, ya and don't forget to Moumantai! 


End file.
